


Flatbread Between Friends

by windychimes



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red takes a break to eat flatbread. The Transistor isn't entirely pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flatbread Between Friends

You don’t have to eat the whole box.

The Transistor glows in and out. Red takes another bite. Really, the Transistor says, it’ll still be there for you when you come back. Promise.

Red holds the half-eaten slice out to the Transistor. Oh, ha ha, very funny. The Transistor lights up enough to set Red aglow. Red opens her mouth like laughter. Maybe another time, he says.

She presses the flatbread to the sword. A mushroom sticks on. I can’t even wipe this off, he grumbles. Don’t get me dirty; you’re the one who has to clean me.

She picks off the mushroom and pops it in her mouth. There’s still sauce, the sword says, and Red ignores him as she grabs another slice. The Transistor watches her in silence as she eats, and when all the flatbread is gone, she stands and grabs the sword once more.

Finally, he says. Red only smiles.

They step out the door and she doesn’t bring her key. Locked yourself out, the sword tells her. How are you gonna…? Oh.

Red runs off, and as the Transistor is dragged along, he tells her, When this is all over… let’s get some flatbread together.


End file.
